


The Nightmare

by CGHope5



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGHope5/pseuds/CGHope5
Summary: Lucy has another nightmare and Wyatt helps her talk through what is causing them.  Some talk of what happened while she was with Rittenhouse, but nothing too descriptive.Day 3 prompt for Lyattweek!While this isn't too fluffy, I think that trusting someone enough to share your pain is some of the best fluff there is.





	The Nightmare

“Wyatt!” 

The cry pierced the darkness and made everyone in the bunker spring awake. Wyatt had his gun in his hand as he ran towards Lucy and Jiya’s room. He knew he wouldn’t need it, but just in case, it was better safe then sorry.

He got to the door at the same time as Rufus, Jiya looked shaken and stepped out of the doorway. 

“Another nightmare,” she whispered. “That scared the crap out of me.” Rufus put his arms around Jiya in a tight hug to help stop her shaking. 

“I’ve got it this time, Jiya,” Wyatt whispered back. “Go to our room and stay with Rufus. I’ll take care of Lucy.” Jiya nodded and the group moved out of his way as he pushed open the door, closing it behind him to give Lucy a little privacy. The dark room was set up the same as his and Rufus’s room, so he was able to navigate past Jiya’s bed and chair to kneel next to Lucy who was shaking on the bed.

“Hey,” he gently stroked her hair off her forehead. “Lucy, wake up, it is just another nightmare.” It took a moment of her continuing to shake before her eyes opened and they focused on him.

“Wyatt? What are you doing here?”

“You had a nightmare, I thought maybe I could stay in here for a while so we could talk about it. I might help you stop having them if you tell me what’s going on,” he encouraged as he continued to play with her hair, black against the stark white pillow. 

“Did I wake everyone up? Where did Jiya go?” Lucy looked around frantically.

“I told Jiya to go sleep in my room for the night. She was worried about you. As for waking everyone up, Rufus was already awake going to the bathroom and I don’t sleep much anyway,” he laughed. 

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes again. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to scare anyone.”

“Lucy, I know what it’s like to be haunted in your dreams by things you’ve seen or experienced. Can you tell me what happened in the dream?”

She rolled onto her side facing away from him, “It’s embarrassing, Wyatt.” 

“Ok, then we will talk about something else. Do you mind if I sit on the bed? It’s pretty cold on the floor,” he got up as he said it, it was going to be a long conversation, so he wanted to be settled in and focused. When Lucy nodded, he crawled behind her, with his back against the wall that was being used as a headboard. Ideally, he would have loved to have spooned her and just held her close for the night, but she had too much on her mind for him to even consider it. “That’s better. I am not going anywhere, Lucy, and am ready for whatever you want to talk about.”

It took a few minutes for Lucy to decide what to say. She had been so cautious about describing what happened when she was at the Rittenhouse headquarters, or prison as she thought of it. But Wyatt was alive, he was here, and she trusted him. She started slowly, “I am afraid if I talk about it, it will make it worse. That I will have to relive it and after you will think less of me.”

“Not a chance,” Wyatt quickly responded. “Lucy, I honestly cannot think of a single thing that would ever make me think of you as anything other than brave and strong. You should be proud of surviving whatever they did to you because not everyone would have made it, but you did.”

 

“I almost didn’t,” she commented quietly. “I fought them so hard, it was just a matter of time before they killed me.”  
“You are Carol Preston’s daughter, do you think they would have?”

“She is the one who organized what they did, so I think she wouldn’t care. It would probably have been easier for her if I did die.” 

Wyatt wanted to answer but having been at this low point himself, he stayed quiet. Lucy needed to work this out for herself if she was going to start healing and he knew that just being with her was more help then words would have been.

“When my mother told me that she, and I, were Rittenhouse, I tried to leave. But there were two men there with her and I got a few good punches in, but not enough to get away. They somehow got a needle in my arm and I woke up on a bed.” Lucy closed her eyes again as the memory assaulted her, making her shake. She hadn’t talked about what happened to anyone, not that she had a lot of options, but it seemed easier to try and box it away in her mind. In her heart, she knew that she had to talk about it and get it out. Maybe speaking the words would make it go out of her mind.

“What happened then?”

“The days kind of run together, but my mother came and told me if I was compliant, this would all stop and be easy, but if not, I and all my friends would suffer. Of course I wasn’t going to do what she said, so I turned from her. That was when I heard her tell someone to ‘do it’. They came in and put a blindfold on me and walked me to a room. I sat in a chair, but still couldn’t see anything. They started asking questions about the team, Agent Christopher, Flynn, and what we had done on our missions. Most of it was basic, but they must have heard something in how I talked that gave them clues about me. They started to ask more about you and Rufus.” 

“What kind of questions?”

“Just about my relationship with both of you, they figured out pretty quickly how much I care for you.” Lucy paused, not ready to go further until she felt Wyatt touch her hair again, giving her encouragement. “After a few hours, they took me back to my room and gave me some food. I wouldn’t eat it so they took it away again. There was no light in the room, so I couldn’t see anything, it was so dark. I just laid there and hoped you would find me, you had always found me before,” she whispered and Wyatt’s heart clenched tightly.

He couldn’t breathe thinking of her laying in the darkness, praying for his rescue. One that wouldn’t come because he was recovering in a bunker and feeling like a prisoner himself. “Lucy, I am sorry.”

“Don’t be, if I would have been stronger, maybe I culd have fought them off and never ended up there. The next couple days, they didn’t feed me at all, I was kept in the dark room until they would put a blindfold on and take me back to the other room. I heard voices and when I wouldn’t answer, they would inject me with something to make me more responsive. I would feel so dizzy and sick, but the voices wouldn’t stop. They started to taunt me with information about you and Rufus, then after a couple days, they told me about the explosion and that you were dead.”

She rolled to face him and he scooted in the bed so they were looking at each other. He touched her face gently. “But I wasn’t.”

“No, but I didn’t know that. They started to shove articles about the explosion and photos of dead bodies under my door. I couldn’t ever tell who the bodies were, but they told me it was you. Faces burned beyond recognition, limbs scattered around, it was horrible. Every day was the same, darkness and drugs that made me sick, then follow up with photos and voices laughing that you and Rufus were gone, that my sister would never come back, that I was alone.”

“Did they give you food or water at least?”

“Some days, but some days no.”

“What made them change how they treated you?” Wyatt asked through gritted teeth, breathing through the anger that coursed in his veins. Carol treating her own daughter like this was inhumane.

“One night I just cried, until I couldn’t cry anymore. You were gone and I stopped caring, and I decided that I would do whatever they asked and take down as much of their operation as I could in the process. They didn’t believe me in the beginning, it took another week for them to see that I wasn’t fighting anymore, I was eating a little, doing what they told me to do.”

“That was a good choice, Lucy, you did the best you could in order to survive.”

Lucy smiled sadly, “I wish I could have done more. It wasn’t until I heard of the mission to France during the Great War that I decided on my plan. I wanted to go, I promised to behave and that I could help since I had the most experience. I knew that I wasn’t coming back from there. Have you ever felt like that, Wyatt? Decided when you would die and just know it was the end?” Her eyes searched his and Wyatt found himself wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

“I have. Being in Iraq, I have had a few missions that I knew I wouldn’t come back from and that is a hard bit of knowledge to have. Somehow, I got out, just like you did, but that feeling of hopelessness doesn’t go away, it really messes with your head.”

“It does,” she agreed into his shoulder, settling into the hug and his arms, not making any attempts to move. “I thought I had died inside already, so dying on the outside just didn’t matter. I knew that no one in the world would care if I died and it made it easier.”

“Oh, Lucy,” he gently kissed her forehead. “I am sorry you ever had to feel that.”

“It was fine, I just plowed through the days there, watching for a chance to do something. Then you found me. I don’t know how you did, but you found me.”

“I did, I will always find you,” he promised. “Through time, I will find you, Lucy.”

“Thank you, Wyatt. I just can’t shake this feeling though, of being alone and helpless. Then I see you and Rufus and I feel happy to know I am not alone.” She shuddered. “But it’s the nighttime when I see the pictures of bodies and all the weeks I thought they were you, I can’t get away from that. I start to feel that darkness again, it just blacks out everything else and I guess is when the nightmares start.”

“Lucy, I am here and will do whatever I can to help you and bring back some light. If I stay here, do you think you can sleep?” Wyatt wanted to save her, he wanted to erase all the memories of her time at Rittenhouse, to make it go away for her. He would take every negative thought himself if it were possible, just to give her some peace, but since he couldn’t, he offered his presence in the hopes it would shield her from the demons for a little while so she could sleep.

“Would you mind?” She asked. Having spoken about her time at Rittenhouse, she felt it floating around the room and slowly drifting away. With him next to her, it might keep the words from invading her mind for a while. “Are you sure?”

“Of course! Lucy, I know that now isn’t the best time, but you should know that there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you to keep you safe and next to me for as long as possible.” At that, Lucy kissed his cheek and rolled over, fitting herself against him and giving him the ability to bury his face in her hair. “You smell like strawberries.”

“It’s the shampoo,” she laughed and held onto his arms, pulling them closer to her. There was no room between them and Lucy felt truly safe for the first time since she got to the bunker. He was here and he was with her, she sighed and then yawned, maybe she could finally get some rest.

As her breathing got deeper and she drifted to sleep, Wyatt tightened his hold. He would fight a million wars if it meant she never got hurt again. He loved her more then he could have imagined possible and as he inhaled her scent, he closed his eyes and smiled.

Jiya peeked her head in the door in the early morning and saw Wyatt and Lucy curled together on the bed, both sound asleep. She smiled, grateful they were healing together and happy that they were getting rest. She gently closed the door and ran back to her room, jumping on a sleeping Rufus to tell him all about what she saw and plan for future double dates together.


End file.
